Bajo la Luna de Ensueño
by l. Mireille .l
Summary: Una misteriosa chica aparece en los sueños de nuestro amado Ladrón y él en los de una hermosa dama. ¿Podría ser que estuviera conectados? ¿que tuviera un pasado o futuro? lee y descubrelo!


**Cáp. I: "La Dama de mis Sueños"**

Era una noche muy calida, la luna brillaba intensamente, las estrellas hacía combinación con las luces de los edificios, el viento parecía traer con él mil sonidos diferentes y sólo el sonido de las olas acompañaba este perfecto paisaje...

Dieron las 9.00 PM y el reloj del gran museo del distrito de Azumano toco las campanadas que indicaban que ya era la hora, de repente, de la nada apareció la silueta de un ángel en el cielo.

- Listo para otra aventura Daisuke?- dijo la grave voz del joven con alas negras

-como que aventura?! Siempre haces lo mismo Dark, entras fácilmente, tomas la pintura y te vas como si nada.. u.u eso no tiene nada de emocionante además si fuera por mi sería mejor estar ahora con Riku-san que me debe estar esperando, hace esto rápido ya quiero irme- respondió otra voz desde el interior del joven

- oooh! Que animo el tuyo! Yo solo trataba de hacer esto más entretenido u.u, pero ya que andamos en esas, mejor me apuro- dijo el joven algo decepcionado

-bueno y cambiando de tema.. ¿Que vamos a robar hoy?-dijo muy interesado Daisuke

-hoy robaremos...etoo... deja ver n.nU-saca un papel del bolsillo y lo lee cautelosamente- como decía.. Robaremos una pintura de la maestra Hikari Mitsuko

-¬¬ no sabias que ibas a robar... ¿como es eso posible?- decía Daisuke decepcionado ya no quería seguir en ese lugar, esperaba con ansias el día siguiente ya que se iba de paseo con su novia Riku y su amiga Risa.

La obra que iban a robar era una de las más famosas de la familia Hikari, era considerada una joya de la nación y era custodiada por un sin fin de policías preparados para atacar a cualquiera que se acercase al cuadro, pero esto no iba a detener a Dark, nada lo detenía, menos un grupo de policías recién graduados.

-Daisuke, te noto algo ausente… te preocupa algo?- dijo Dark ya sobrevolando el museo y preparándose para descender - puedes confiar en mi?? Con tal ya que compartimos el mismo cuerpo, no estaría mal que confiaras en mí…

-ehh?... no es nada simplemente estoy pensando en lo bien que lo pasare mañana... recuerda cumplir tu promesa ¬¬

- ¿Qué promesa? Creo que se me olvido n.nU- el chico sintió un escalofrío con solo ver la cara de su amigo- aaaaaa... esa promesa... por supuesto mañana no necesitare tu cuerpo así que no me trasformaré… o eso espero..

-¡¡¿Cómo que eso esperas?!! No vas a cumplir.. u.u ves que no puedo confiar en ti- el chico hizo el cambio y volvió a obtener control completamente de su cuerpo- déjame esto a mi... si lo haces tu, seguro que nunca nos iremos u.u

- pero si hoy me toca a mí . no me dejas salir de día y ahora tampoco de noche!!!! Sabes.. Hace lo que quieras... no me interesa, pero cuando te atrapen no me pidas ayuda u.u... Hasta mañana Daisuke

Eso fue lo ultimo que Dark dijo o por lo menos lo ultimo que escucho Daisuke de su compañero, el chico se las arreglo muy bien para robar el cuadro, pero no era tan divertido sin el otro, trato de hablarle muchas veces para pedirle perdón, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era verdad, Dark no podía salir de día y en la noche, en su única oportunidad de salir al mundo material, él se lo impedía; se merecía una disculpa…

Se hizo de mañana y Daisuke estaba preparando su equipaje para el viaje, ya extrañaba la presencia de Dark, ya eran cerca de las 10am. Y ninguna señal de él, era bastante extraño, nunca pasaba esto pero no iba a dejar que eso lo distrajera de lo más importante en este momento: el viaje con su amada Riku, alisto las últimas cosas, se despidió de su madre y abuelo y tomo rumbo a la casa de la familia Harada.

Daisuke no demoro en llegar a la casa y junto a su novia y su amiga se fueron rumbo al hotel en el que se iban a alojar en la playa, Daisuke ya se le hacia demasiado raro que Dark no respondiera a sus llamados y más raro aún que no haya echo alguna broma o algún comentario pervertido, pero estaba algo satisfecho ya que el otro estaba cumpliendo con su promesa y eso lo hizo muy feliz así que ignoro la ausencia de Dark y decidió disfrutar estos días de descanso.

"-¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar se me hace familiar- decía un joven mirando hacia todos lados- este lugar no es donde vinimos de excursión hace poco con Daisuke y sus amigos? Parece que si… pero que hago yo aquí?

- Todavía lo estoy esperando Dark-san… - decía una voz detrás de él, era una voz melodiosa y a la vez muy débil- acaso no me recuerda querido ángel?

- quien eres??- dijo el chico volteándose pero no había nada- ¿Dónde te encuentras?- decía este algo desesperado- quien eres??!!

El chico despertó algo aterrado de eso que parecía un sueño, se dio cuenta que seguía en el interior de Daisuke, recordando lo de la noche pasada decidió no contarle lo que le había pasado y prefirió evitar al otro.

Pasaron así los días y Dark seguía soñando con lo mismo sólo que había descubierto algunas señales e intentaba interpretar lo que pasaba, pero ya no aguanto más y decidió contarle esto a su compañero..

- Daisuke… tengo algo que contarte..- dijo algo avergonzado, desde cuando le pasaba esto..- llevo varios…

- hasta que se digno en hablar… llevo varios días tratando de conversar contigo pero ni una señal.. Quería pedirte perdón por lo de la otra noche pero al parecer te hizo bien ya que por lo menos mantuviste tu promesa- decía el pelirrojo ya satisfecho con la tranquilidad de esos días

- no es momento para eso.. Tengo algo que contarte.. Llevo varios días soñando con una chica…- el chico fue interrumpido por el otro

- que extraño en ti ¬¬…

- que simpático… ù.ú no siempre pienso en chicas, bueno ella me decía que pronto muy pronto nos volveríamos a encontrar… aaah! No tiene caso u.u para que te cuento esto a ti, mejor olvida esto y nos vemos mañana ya que para ese día ya estaremos en casa

- esta bien.. Adiós Dark!- dijo concluyendo la conversación el chico

Llego la noche y Daisuke ya estaba preparando las cosas para el viaje de vuelta cuando decidió ir a caminar por la orilla del mar; cuando ya iba casi a la mitad de su recorrido diviso la silueta de una chica llorando, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a ver que era lo que sucedía..

- te encuentras bien?- dijo Daisuke tratando de ver de quien se trataba

- no se preocupe joven estoy bien...quien es usted?- dijo la hermosa chica de cabellos plateados mientras levantaba el rostro empapado por la lagrimas

-es ella!!!! Daisuke necesito un cambio!!! Es sin duda ella!!- decía el chico de cabellos violetas dentro del cuerpo del otro

- queee??!! Quedamos que sin cambios Dark… por que quieres un cambio?- le respondió el otro sin que la chica se diera cuenta

- no ves que es ella… es la de mis sueños, deseo preguntarle algo

- esta bien.. Pero espera un momento no me puedo transformar así como así- murmuraba Daisuke tratando de no ser escuchado

- quien es usted joven?- volvió a preguntar la chica todavía con los ojos llorosos

- ah! Gomen gomen..Por no presentarme, me llamo Daisuke Niwa y tu eres?- pregunto mientras intentaba ignorar las palabras de Dark.

- yo..Yo me llamo Midori Kunisaki- dijo la chica algo sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada.

- hey! Daisukeeee! ¿Piensas ignorarme todo el rato? Contesta!- gritaba de muy mal humor el ladrón

- calmate..O si no se dará cuenta de que algo pasa... ¬¬- le decía a su alter ego

- joven si no le molesta, quiero seguir sola, no quiero molestarlo más, le agradezco que se haya preocupado por mí pero mis problemas no deben importarle- decía la chica aun con la cabeza agachada.

- estas segura? Yo te veo muy mal... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- diviso los ojos de la chica entre sus cabellos, le rogaban apoyo- te juro que no es ninguna molestia, cuenta conmigo

-no se preocupe Daisuke-san..Le digo que estoy bie----dijo la chica sin terminar la frase cayendo desmayada

- Kunisaki-san!!! Hey Dark! ¿Que hago ahora? no la puedo dejar aquí tirada!!!- decía Daisuke muy preocupado- ¿que le habrá pasado?

- ¿y que voy a saber yo? se desmayo y listo...-mira a la chica intrigado y ve a Daisuke muy como decirlo desatento- Daisuke te vas a quedar ahí parado, Idiota ¬¬...como es posible que no sepas atender a una chica!!...ay..Lo siento pero como veo que tu no haces nada me encargare yo- el joven realiza el cambio y toma a la chica en sus brazos

- queeeeeeeeeeee?! Como cambias así como así?! Alguien pudo vernos!! Mejor dicho, Riku pudo habernos visto?!- gritaba el pelirrojo

- déjame esto a mí... a esta chica no **vamos** a dejarla aquí...-decía ya caminando con la chica en brazos.

- y dime que piensas hacer?- vio fijamente a Dark que con su mirada le decía "que crees?"- a no. Eso no, Dark no la llevarás a MI pieza en el hotel!! Ni se te ocurra ¬¬

- lo siento, demasiado tarde...ya se me ocurrió u0u y ya estamos llegando, yo un caballero de mi altura nunca dejare a una doncella tirada en la arena y menos si aparece en mis sueños ¿quedo claro? ¿O quieres que la lleve a la habitación de Riku y Risa?- dijo mirando picaronamente a Daisuke- no me niegues que te gustaría ver a Riku en pijamas- decía aun sonriendo

-WHATS?! No! Llevala a nuestra habitación ¬////¬ no quiero darle problemas a Riku-san

-ja! Sabía que al final cederías n0n, soy genial- decía ya abriendo la puerta de la habitación..

- si claro..Como digas..Como digas ¬¬ ¿y donde piensas dejarla?

- que pregunta mas tonta...obviamente en tu cama..No la dejare en el suelo, eso no es de caballero- decía recostando a la chica ya en la cama.

- sabes algo? Te odio ¬¬ siempre haces lo que quieres sin mi autorización?! 0 Deberías recordar que este es MI cuerpo y sabes, no hablare contigo hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.. ADIOS!- dijo Daisuke haciendo desaparecer su presencia y dando entender que se había dormido.

-Ay..Este niño... nunca entenderá que yo soy él y él soy yo, cuando logre comprender esas palabras ya seré todo un anciano -w-...

-no..No..NO! por favor..No quiero, no quiero, ayúdeme ángel de las alas negras, por favor..- decía Midori entre sueños, sorprendiendo a Dark

- ángel de las alas negras? Ese no seré yo?...¿como es posible que ella me conozca? Seré toda una celebridad e incluso un Idol pero esto ya es mucho, soy tan genial que aparezco hasta en los sueños de las chicas- decía Dark haciendo sus teatros mentales (xDU)

- ángel de las alas negras...¿cumplirás tu promesa? ¿Volverás por mí?

El joven se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica, que él supiera nunca le había prometido algo a ella pero eso ya no le llamaba la atención había quedado embobado contemplando a la chica, tenía un aire familiar pero a la vez misterioso; por que esta chica aparecía en sus sueños cada noche y él en los suyos ¿sería una señal? ¿Pero de que?.

Dark contemplo a la chica y escucho cada frase que dijo, confundido intento unir cabos y descubrir quien era realmente ella pero en el momento que intento levantar su flequillo para verla mejor la chica despertó haciendo que este se escondiera en el balcón.

- ¿dónde estoy?- la peliplateada se levanto de la cama y empezó a recorrer la habitación- Entiendo..Sigo soñando...

Midori levanto levemente con sus manos aquel elegante vestido que llevaba puesto para que no arrastrara y diviso la luna llena por aquel ventanal. Se acerco y una brisa helada la recorrió, la chica sintió un pequeño estremecimiento y decidió salir al balcón, cuando ya había llegado a las afueras de la habitación y entre sus manos estaba la baranda volvió a mirar al cielo, en él se podía contemplar toda una sinfonía de luces y donde la luna era la estrella principal.

Por un momento se sintió libre, como nunca antes en su aburrida vida se había sentido, nunca creyó que lograría sentir esa sensación y empezó a llorar. No podía creer que la primera noche que sintiera así fuera la misma en la que su madre muriera, por aquel triste acontecimiento había escapado a la playa, no quería verle la cara a nadie, no quería ver como intentaban darles falsos pésames, llenos de sentimientos fingidos y abrazos cínicos.

Dark se encontraba detrás de ella contemplándola en el más silencioso estado, esa chica le provocaba una sensación tan extraña pero no se atrevía a hablarle; ¿que le pasaba? Él no era así, él nunca tuvo miedo de hablarle a una dama y ahora esta chica de ojos claros lo dejaba sin palabras pero él no iba a permitir que esto ocurriera, no dejaría que una simple mortal le robará el aliento.

La ojiazul paro su leve llanto y junto ambas manos, recito unas palabras en un idioma extraño y comenzó a cantar una canción que hizo que Dark entrará en una especie de trance; se trataba de la misma canción que él le cantaba a una chica hace mucho tiempo, hace más de 70 años ¿cómo era posible que ella la conociera?. Dark bajo del lugar donde se encontraba y se acerco a la chica poseído por un sentimiento intenso, por un momento olvido en el lugar y circunstancia en que se encontraba y sólo reacciono a abrazar a la chica por la espalda.

Esta que creía que todavía soñaba no le molesto la sensación de calidez que aquel abrazo le trajo y ni siquiera volteo a ver de quien provenía este, sólo cerro los ojos y siguió cantando con su calida voz, ella ni Dark tuvieron conciencia de cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pudieron ser minutos talvez horas ninguno sería capaz de contarlo ya que los dos se encontraban como en un profundo sueño dentro de la realidad.

El joven sonrió y comenzó a cantar la misma canción, aquella que él mismo había compuesto para aquella joven hace ya tantos años, acompaño cada estrofa sin disgusto alguno, en ese momento sólo estaban ellos y no existía nadie más, para Dark aquella chica que ahora estaba en sus brazos era su princesa perdida hace tanto tiempo y para Midori, Dark era el ángel con que tanto soñaba y esperaba. Estuvieron bajo la luna cantando y en el momento dado, Dark volteo a la chica y haciéndole una reverencia le pidió que bailará con él, todo parecía realmente un sueño y la chica lo siguió sin queja alguna, acepto el baile y así empezaron a danzar al ritmo de aquella hermosa canción.

El ángel levanto levemente del suelo a la chica y con sus alas formo la ilusión de vuelo, en realidad estaban flotando pero parecía más que danzarán suavemente; la dama yacía perdida en los brazos del joven y Dark disfrutaba seguir cada detalle de ella con la mirada. Hubo momentos donde ambos cerraban los ojos y sólo se guiaban por el canto de ella y dónde Dark podía ver claramente la imagen de ellos danzando en el cielo.

La princesa y el ladrón bailaron hasta el amanecer, ya estaba saliendo el sol cuando el joven despertó de su calido trance y se dio cuenta de que ocurría, no le molesto pero prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí, si seguía así pronto Daisuke se despertaría y su velada de ensueño sería arruinada; volvió a realizar una reverencia y se despidió de la chica, luego se alzo en vuelo con sus alas negras y abandono el lugar dejando a la joven con la promesa de volver una noche próxima.

…..CONTINUARÁ…

Ohayou!! Gracias por leer mi 3º fic , por fin después de mucho empecé a ser uno de mi serie favorita o Dnangel!!! Espero que lo disfruten, este capitulo esta bastante fome al comienzo, lo admito u.u pero luego yo encuentro que se pone bello 0 me encanto esta pareja de ensueño //// la adoro!! Por fin un Dark completo!!! Egocéntrico, apuesto y simpático pero a la ves profundo, romántico y sincero 0!!

Bueno respecto al fic, se me ocurrió mientras iba en la micro camino al colegio y me dije "y por que no lo hago fic?" y aquí lo tienen D ya olviden eso y aquí les dejo lo que vendrá en el otro Cáp.

Avance prox. Cáp.:

Dark sigue pensando en lo de aquella noche, sabe bien que no fue un sueño pero no entiende su actuar, todo le parece tan difícil de creer y entender que intentará encontrar la verdad. Midori cree que todo fue un sueño, ya que nunca un chico se había fijado en ella sino que solo en su dinero y decide seguir creyendo que fue un sueño pero todo cambiará cuando aquel ángel aparezca en su vida e intente robar la joya de su familia.

Todo eso y mucho más en el segundo capitulo de este Romántico fic!!

Bajo La Luna de Ensueño Capítulo 2: La verdadera fantasía


End file.
